


Malentendidos y malevolencia

by TheAlmightySand



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stangst, el genero de fanfic de gf que hace cosas con el tatuaje de stan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightySand/pseuds/TheAlmightySand
Summary: Ford se desmaya durante la pelea en el sótano, y Stan sabe una cosa: el ser que jovialmente se ofrece a reconciliarse con él no es su hermano.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Malentendidos y malevolencia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missteps and Miscommunication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059016) by [anistarrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anistarrose/pseuds/anistarrose). 



> ¡Un regalo de amigo invisible para usuallyherdragon! ¡Felices fiestas!
> 
> Tiene posesión de Bill y unas heridas (nada detallado ni gráfico).

—¿Quieres que me deshaga del libro? Bien, ¡ahora me desharé de él!

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendes - !

Stan ni siquiera está seguro de cómo pasa, pero un instante Ford arremete contra el diario como un animal salvaje famélico, y luego, tiene el libro en las manos de nuevo, pero se tambalea hacia atrás mientras las piernas se derrumban bajo de él. La cabeza choca con un tubo mitad enterrado en el suelo, pero ni siquiera se estremece por el dolor. Solo desfallece.

—¡FORD! <<¿Esto es mi culpa? ¿Solté el diario? ¿Lo lastimé?>> ¿Estás bien? Por favor dime que estás bien, lo siento mucho -

El cuerpo de Ford se retorce, y una sonrisa leve cruza la cara.

—¡No hace falta que te disculpes! —contesta sin abrir los ojos—. Nosotros dos nos dejamos llevar un poco - justo como en los buenos tiempos, ¿eh?

El corazón de Stan late en el pecho. Todos sus instintos le dicen a huir.

—Este… ¿estás s-seguro que estás bien? —pregunta a través de dientes castañeteantes. Pone las manos en los bolsillos de su hoodie, pero no se sienten más calientes.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué me preocuparía una herida pequeña de cabeza? ¡Soy Stanford Pines! Tengo muchas células de cerebro de sobra. 

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Ford se levanta y da vuelta para que la espalda da a Stan. Más callado, agrega:

—Más bien debo disculparme a ti, querido hermano. Dejé que mi impulsividad me superara y te hice a un lado, pero en realidad, no querría cambiar el mundo con nadie más a mi lado.

Esa mentira atrevida es todo la que se necesita para confirmar las sospechas de Stan. Esta cosa delante de él, en la trinchera y las lentes, ya no es Ford.

—Ese golpe en la cabeza me dio una epifanía —continúa No-Ford. Hace un gesto hacia el portal. —Me dio tanto miedo el pensamiento de lo que mis investigaciones podrían hacer si se lanzaran al mundo, y llegaron a personas con intenciones menos nobles que yo. Pero con tu conocimiento callejero respaldándome, ¡sé que podemos cambiar el mundo para mejor! ¿Qué dices, Stanley?

—Digo más vale que te vuelvas a enfrentarme ahora mismo —gruñe Stan—. Abre los malditos ojos y date vuelta y mírame.

Los miembros de No-Ford dan sacudidas anormalmente mientras se vuelve rápidamente. Parpadea ojos amarillos como los de un gato mientras da a Stan una mueca llena de dientes.

—¡Te diste cuenta! —exclama—. Ahora podemos divertirnos de verdad!

No-Ford finta hacia la izquierda y Stan pica, levantando las manos para bloquear un puñetazo que nunca viene. No-Ford corretea hacia el panel de control en cambio.

—¡Sal de su cuerpo, demonio! —grita Stanley, persiguiéndolo.

—¡Solo me está prestando! —queja No-Ford—. ¡Él dijo que estaría bien!

—¡Mentiroso! —Stan agarra hacia el dobladillo de la trinchera de Ford, pero No-Ford apenas lo esquiva, girando una llave más en el panel de control mientras se precipita a través del sótano.

—¡Cuidado, Stanley! —se mofa el demonio—. ¡No quieres dañar a tu hermano! Puedes empujarlo a otra dimensión a este paso, ¡si no tienes cuidado!

<> realiza Stan. <>

Gira la llave a su posición original y mira que la luz arriba de ella se extingue. Jala la llave del panel y la agita arriba de su cabeza. —¡Oye, ladrón de cuerpos! ¡Miro lo que tengo!

—¿Qué? ¡Devuelve eso!

—¡Trata de atraparme con ella, tonto!

Stan huye hacia el cuarto del elevador, y No-Ford lo persigue sólo para tropezar y caerse en la cara. Stan se estremece, pero respira profundo y abre la puerta, peinando el cuarto en busca de soga, cordones eléctricos, cualquiera cosa que podría usar para contener el cuerpo de Ford mientras busca una forma de deshacerse del demonio.

Los ojos descansan en un maniquí en el rincón a su izquierda. Tiene una soga atada a la cintura, y se arrodilla para desenredar los nudos -

—¡Mira lo que encontré! —canta una voz demasiado alegre detrás de él, seguido por el sonido de una puerta siendo abierto con una patada y un fuego cobrando vida con un silbido.

Stan se vuelve rápidamente y encuentra el demonio blandiendo un soplete, su brillo azul reflejándose en los lentes de Ford y casi escondiendo esos ojos de las horribles pupilas verticales.

—¡Déjame hacer un trato contigo, Stanley! Tú me dejas a prender el portal, yo te devuelvo tu hermano, y ¡dejo que ustedes dos vivan cuando conquisto esta dimensión! Demonios, ¡daré a cada de ustedes un continente para gobernar! ¡Claro que yo no los necesitaré todos cuando tengo la galaxia entera bajo mi control!

Espalda dando a la pared y mirando a un demonio sonriente y una llama ardiente de butano, Stan sabe que está acorralado. Pero con una sago en una mano y una llave en la otra, todavía tiene una última idea desesperada.

—¿Y? —pregunta el demonio—. ¿Es un trato, o no?

—¡Vete lejos! —Stan lanza la llave arriba de la cabeza de No-Ford y el demonio se tira, soltando el soplete mientras extiende los brazos -

Y el fondo de su hombro choca contra un sello al rojo vivo grabado en el lado del escritorio, y su cuerpo da espasmos por unos segundos aterradores. Dos rayos de luz amarillo vuelan de los ojos de Ford y él se desploma al piso, inconsciente.

***

La primera cosa que Ford advierte al despertarse es la soga que roza las muñecas, conteniéndolo mientras trata de levantarse.

—Vaya, mira quién al fin está despierto.

—¡Vete al infierno, Bill! —Ford espeta—. ¿Por qué todavía -

Parpadea. —¿Stanley?

—Oh, ¿has volviste a ser tú? No estuve seguro. —Stan anda hacia adelante y coloca una mano en el hombro de Ford, impidiendo que la silla a la que Ford está atado se caiga, antes de inclinarse para mirar fijamente los ojos. Entonces Stan inclina la cabeza, pareciendo satisfecho.

—Sabes, decirme que un pinche demonio se apodera de ti cuando estás inconsciente habría sido útil hace una hora.

Ford emite un suspiro pequeño de alivio. Es bueno (en realidad, mejor que Ford podía haber esperado) que Stan capta la naturaleza del aprieto de Ford, pero no significa que todo está bien. Ni mucho menos.

—Bill no te lastimó, ¿verdad?

—Nop, me amenazó con un soplete por un par de minutos, pero pienso que en realidad no supo usarlo. —Al notar la que tuvo que ser una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro de Ford, Stan frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué te importa?

—Porque - ¡porque eres mi hermano! —farfulla Ford.

Stan aparta la mirada, y Ford puede sentir que otra riña es inminente, aunque no puede imaginar por qué. (Aparte de que había mandado a Stan que saliera de su casa antes, y que nunca había dado a Stan ninguna razón para creer que sí le importaba, y… de acuerdo, puede imaginar muchas explicaciones por qué.)

—Mira, Stanley, hay — hay un millón de cosas más productivas que podemos, y debemos, discutir ahora. ¿Bill hizo algo al portal? Si es así, necesito que me desataras ahora mismo para que puedo ir abajo y asegurarme de que no se enciende -

—Dio un par de interruptores, pero esa cosa no me pareció muy activa —contesta Stan en voz baja—. Después de atarte (bueno, atar a tu cuerpo) devolvió las configuraciones a como me acordó cuando entramos el sótano. Un mitad de tu maldito diario era ilegible, pero una de las páginas que pude leer me ayudó con eso.

—Entonces no sé como lo hiciste, pero probablemente acabas de impedir un apocalipsis global. —Ford respira profundo—. Todavía debo ir abajo para chequear el estatus del portal, pero… te debo una disculpa. Yo -

—En realidad no —masculla Stan.

Ford trata muchas veces de decir algo antes de al fin espetar: —¿En serio todavía estás tan decidido a disentir de mi sobre todo?

Stan se desploma en la otra silla de la cocina sin mirar a los ojos. —No tienes la historia completa, Ford. ¿Cómo te siente el hombro? Me imagino que no es bueno.

Ford hace un mueco. Claro que el hombro se siente horrible. Solo lo había ignorado al principio porque las heridas nuevas son garantizadas cuando Bill está involucrado. —¿Qué pasó?

—Fue un accidente, lo juro. Solo - solo quiso distraer al demonio para que no me quemara con el soplete, pero caminó atrás a la marca que está en el lado de tu escritorio, y -

—¿Una marca? ¿Hablas del sello protector?

—¿Piensas que sé cómo se ve un sello protector? Tenía un círculo, un diamante, un par de flechas -

—¿Y dijiste que Bill lo tocó por su cuenta? ¿No lo empujaste en él?

—Sí, pero ¿por qué importa? Aún fue mi culpa -

Ford trata de, y fracasa en, contener una risa privada de sueño. —Dios mío, Stan…

Stan hace un mueco. —Ah, ¡hazlo de una vez! Dime que nunca quieres mirar mi rostro otra vez -

—Estás bromeando? —pregunta Ford—. ¿Por qué diría eso después de que tú lograste lo que me parecía imposible?

La mandíbula de Stan se cae. —Has perdido la cabeza por completo, ¿no?

—¡Todo lo contrario! Mi mente está más seguro que jamás ha estado —Ford pausa—. Pero no tienes ninguna manera de saber eso, ¿verdad? Lo siento. Debo explicar.

—Sí —Stan coloca la cara en las manos —debes hacerlo.

—Déjame empezar… cerca del comienzo. Hice un trato con un demonio, lo cual fue muy temerario por mi parte, aunque en ese momento me pareció más una musa que un demonio, y… dicho trato permitió que se hiciera cargo de mi cuerpo siempre que me dormía.

Ford espera las burlas, el desprecio, el <>, pero nunca los escucha.

—Golpe duro —es todo lo que Stan masculla, con una voz que parece menos crítico que insensible.

—Su meta final era usar ese portal, lo cual me engañó en crear, para abrir una fisura en la dimensión en la cual su forma física reside —Ford continúa despacio—. Dicha fisura habría permitido que él entrara nuestro mundo y hiciera todo lo que quería con él. Sería casi todopoderoso aquí, y de ahí mi desesperación por deshacerme de los diarios que explican como activar el portal. Y por eso te llamó aquí. Pero eso fue un error.

Stan se estremece, y Ford añade rápido: —¡No quiero decir que pedir tu ayuda fue un error! Quiero decir que fue un error tratar de largarte. Pero sí fue esa riña que llevó a que Bill fue exorcizado, lo cual no habría pasado de otra manera, así que… no sé. Tal vez fue la elección correcta, pero fue hecha para las razones incorrectas -

—¿Exorcizado? —repita Stan—. ¿Eso es lo que el sello hizo a Bill? 

—Exacto. No puede entrar mi cuerpo hasta que desaparezcan las cicatrices… lo cual puede no pasar nunca, por todo lo que sé. —Olvidando por un momento que todavía está atado, Ford trata de restregar el hombro.

—Pero no podía marcarme con el sello mientras estaba despierto —explica—. Bill tenía que tocarlo por su propia voluntad mientras controlando mi cuerpo, o no habría funcionado. Al principio, planeé transformar la casa en un campo de minas de sellos protectores con la esperanza de que Bill tropezara en uno de ellos, pero duró tanto tiempo hechizar él en el escritorio que me rendí sin preparar nada más, y lo deseché por una causa perdida.

—Puta madre —Stan restriega la cabeza—. ...Pues, supongo que quieres que te desato ahora.

—Eso sería ideal, sí.

Stan pasa unos momentos de silencio incómodo tratando de desatar los nudos con manos temblantes antes de sacar una navaja y cortar la soga. Mientras Ford estriga los brazos, Stan pregunta: —¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? 

—Comprobaré las configuraciones del portal. Desmontaré unas partes claves para que todavía puedan repararse, pero no invitemos otro desastre. Entonces… dios, pienso que podrá dormir después de eso. Apenas puedo creerlo.

—...¿Ford? —pregunta Stan, tan callado que Ford tal vez no lo habría oído en absoluto si la casa no fuera tan silenciosa—.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? Bueno, no quiero estorbar tu trabajo en salvar el mundo y cosas así, pero… todavía nieva como locos afuera, y no sé si el Stanmobile puede aguantarlo -

—Te puedes quedar el tiempo que necesites —dice Ford, e inmediatamente se arrepiente. No porque no quiere que Stan se quede, pero porque <> insinúa que solo se quedará por unas noches como mucho. Y por mucho que ha tratado de negarlo por años, Ford se siente solo.

—De acuerdo. Voy a traer unas cosas de mi carro -

—Bueno, olvida eso —interrumpe Ford, y Stan se queda inmóvil como un ciervo en los faros.

—Lo que quise decir fue… te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras. Y por lo que sé, eso puede aún no ser mucho tiempo, porque no he sido un buen hermano ni pagado mi factura de calefacción, pero… bueno, a mi me gustaría aprender lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, si eso - ¡gah!

El abrazo toma a Ford por sorpresa, y jadea para respirar.

—Me gustaría eso también, Sixer —susurra Stan.

Ford devuelve el abrazo, y Stan al fin logra reírse. —Aunque tengamos que contar historias sentados alrededor de una maldita fogata para que no muramos del frío. En serio, ¿porque dejaste de pagar tus facturas de calefacción?

—En ese entonces me pareció una buena forma de tenerme despierto… —Ford masculla antes de quedarse dormido allí, apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano en medio de una cocina vacía.


End file.
